Mata-e-Jaan Hai Tu
by www.salmazhv
Summary: Even if you try to get rid of me, I won't let you...A belated birthday gift for GeetShreyaholic :)
1. Chapter 1

**Again, I am here with a birthday gift, no a belated birthday gift for Geet di :) May you live a long life :-***

 **Here the story goes:**

"Boom" a loud blasting sound echoed in the area. The shock wave was the spot. Everyone knew what had happened yet no one seemed to be able to acknowledge it, as though it were too much for the mind to process. And then as their ears began to recover, the screaming began.

They ran, panicked, out of the square and into the alleys. Ran from the smoke and the debris, from the blood and shattered glass, the severed limbs and battered bodies. They sought security in small enclosed spaces. There were explosives, rockets and stinger missiles. Then there was just the terrible stench of burned flesh and singed dust, and the shrieking of ambulance sirens.

It was evening on March 4, 2004. The news spread like fire in the jungle about the major incident but the loss of people was less as compared to infrastructure.

IN MUMBAI:

A woman opened the television in search of the current news.

Jaisa ke ap dekh sakte hain ke Delhi mai hone wale dhamake ki khabar har jaga sunne mai arahi hai. Dhamaka bohot powerful tha lekin shukr hai k zyada jaanon ka nuqsaan nahi hua kyun ke tehqeeqat ke baad pata chala hai ke kuch officers is mission pe the ke is dhamake ko hone se rok paaye.

The remote fell from her hands and she blinked 2-3 times to grasp the situation. She could not hear the blaring sound of the news anymore but instead she was dialing a number with trembling hands as her soon to be husband was also on a mission in Delhi. She knew that she was not allowed to call herself but instead he used to call her in a spare minute he found. As usual the number she dialed was unreachable, and she banged her phone on the table making a thud sound. Her mind began running in different direction of thoughts. Without wasting a single second, she called another person, "Hello Abhijeet bhaiya, Daya ka kuch pata chala?"

"Haan Shreya mai tumhe hi phone karne wala tha, Daya City Hospital mai shift hogaya hai after getting basic aid from Delhi Hospital"

Her voice choked and she tried to control her sob, "Ok, mai foran aa rahi hun."

Here I am leaving the story in a cliff hanger ;) Waiting for your feedback :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your reviews, they mean a lot to me :)**

 **Coming to the story:**

Shreya immediately ran out of the house and hired a cab. After informing about her destination, she got lost in the pool of thoughts.

 **Flashback:**

It was the last year of college.

Ring..ring..ring…

"Uff, itni jaldi subha hogayi, abhi raat ko to assignment karte karte soyi thi to 1:00 baj gaya tha"

She turned off the alarm and went back to have a peaceful sleep.

After 30 minutes,

"Oh my God Shreya tum abhi tak so rahi ho, tumne time time dekha hai?"

"Kya mumma, thori der aur sone do na, raat ko der se soyi thi"

"Shreya it's already 7:00"

"Kya! Oh no, I am going to be terribly late."

She jumped out of the bed instantly and slammed the door of the washroom.

"Araam se Shreya, chot lag jayegi. Aur phir se kuch bhi ajeeb sa combination of clothes mat pehenna ke top aur lowers match hi na kare."

But Shreya couldn't help it and in a usual hurry her room felt as if it had faced a hurricane.

She shot out of the house after gulping down a glass of milk.

The college was at a distance of five minutes' drive which she reached in two minutes, narrowly passing from the cars and earning the glare of other drivers.

When she opened the door the teacher was writing on the board so after cautiously tiptoeing, after finding a vacant seat she slumped on the chair whispering sorry to the neighboring students. When the teacher took a round, the boy sitting beside him passed his notes on her desk. Shreya mouthed a thank you to him and he smiled in return. When the class was over the boy stared at the girl until she was out of the class. He snapped out of trance and shaked his head.

 **Flashback ends**

The cab comes to a halt at its destination and Shreya gave him the fare after coming out of her train of thoughts.

She ran in the corridor where the designated room in which daya was present was situated. She met Abhijeet and other team members sitting on the chair, worry evident on their faces.

"Abhijeet Bhaiya kya hua Daya ko wo theek to haina. Doctor ne kya kaha. Wo khatre se to bahar haina?"

"Shreya sambhalo apne apko, doctors treatment kar rahe hain."

Shreya sat on the floor dejectedly leaning her head against the wall as tears flowed through her eyes. She again went back into her old memories.

 **Flashback:**

He ran after her and stopped her.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Doctor Ajay ka lecture kafi interesting tha, what did you think?"

"Yeah"

"Ap Civil Engineering Department mai hain?"

"Ji."

"Pehle dekha nahi kabhi apko."

She just shrugged in response.

"Umm, by the way, mera naam Dayanand Shetty hai."

"So, would you like to have coffee with me, Shreya?"

She gave him a surprised look.

"I am sorry maine apka naam apki notebook pe class mai dekh liya tha. So what do you think?"

"Dayanand, right?"

He nodded in agreement.

"I am getting late for the class, I am really sorry."

Saying this she went away.

IN THE EVENING:

"Shreya kabhi choti bhi bana liya karo. Har waqt baal aisa khol ke ghumti rehti ho."

"To ap bana diya karein na choti mere liye."

"Mai choti to bana dungi lekin tumhari skin ka kya karun? Kabhi facial karwa liya karo, dekho kya haal ho raha hai."

"Koi haal nhi ho raha, shukar karein mai subha mun dho leti hun."

"Mun dho leti hun, bas kapre bhi jo haath mai aye wo pehen leti hun, jo nazar mai aya malangon ki tarha liya pehne aur chale gaye."

"Hmm."

"Hmm kya?"

"Mumma, time nahi hota mere paas."

"Time hota hai, ab to bas meri yahi khuwaish hai ke koi aisa ajaye jo tumhe aur larkiyon ki tarha banna sawarna sikha de."

"Ji nahi. Mai aise hi theek hun."

"Ji haan koi ayega aur aisa hi hoga."

"Mumma stop it na please."

"Acha bhai." Her mother said while giggling.

 **Flashback ends**

She jerked out of her thoughts with the sound of door opening and hurriedly wiped her tears. The disappointed look on doctor's face raised their tension.

Shreya said while concern laced in her voice, "Doctor kuch to boliye kya hua hai?"

"Dekhiye, baki wounds itne major nahi lekin unke pair buri tarha damage ho chuke hain and I am afraid we have to amputate them."

Shreya took back steps saying ye nahi ho sakta, aisa nahi ho sakta until purvi held her and shook her, "Shreya hosh ma ao you need to be strong."

And Shreya hugged her tightly shedding tears on her shoulder.

 **I know this plot is quite repeated but I felt like writing it myself so I am here. I hope I was able to portray emotions successfully. Waiting for you views about the chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for being late. Here is the update and lastly thank you for the reviews.**

 **Undoubtedlythewine-My focus is not on investigation but a bit of it is included.**

 **Here you go**

Shreya then composed herself and the whole CID team went to discuss with the doctor properly.

"Dekhiye mai apke jazbaat ko samjh sakta hun, lekin abhi is waqt patient ko apki zyada zaroorat hai."

Shreya, "Doctor, aa..agar payer cc..cut gaya to prosthetic leg to lag jayega na?"

"Ji ye to patient ki will power aur strength par bohot depend karta hai aur hum bhi bilkul pur umeed hain. Waise bhi unke running aur walking jaise functions par ye lagane ke baad effect nhi parega lekin unfortunately technology itni advanced nhi hui ke like biological legs ki tarah it won't feel anything like texture of the floor, road etc."

Abhijeet, "In..in sab may kitna time lagega approximately?"

"Dekhiye, unki body jitni jaldi prosthetic legs adapt karenge,kyun ke physical therapy managing with prosthetic legs can get difficult. Ooper se muscles bhi shrink aur stiff ho chuki hoti hain to it takes time as after amputation surgery wound heal hone mai aur swelling khatam hone mai kayi hafte lag jate hain. "

Purvi, "Will he be able to contine his job of CID?"

"A patient will continue to visit the prosthetist throughout his or her life, since residual limbs can always change shape and prosthetic devices eventually break down. In fact, an average prosthetic device has a lifespan of only three years. To mujhe nhi lagta ke wo senior inspector ki post par kaam kar sakenge ya nahi as I am not sure ke headquarters is dependency ko dekhte hue kya decision lein."

ACP sir, "Doctor, how does a normal patient react after amputation surgery?"

"A patient may feel sad, angry, frustrated and depressed. All of these feelings are normal and may arise in the hospital or when you get home. He may have pain in his limb for several days after his surgery. He may also have a feeling that his limb is still there. Ap log unki help kar sakte hain. Make him talk with you about his feelings it may make him feel better."

Tarika, "Diet mai koi precautions?"

"He can eat normal food."

After getting assured about their questions everyone stood up and came outside the cabin.

Abhijeet, "Aj uska operation hai, mai Daya ke paas ruk jata hun."

Shreya, "Bhaiya ap aram karein mai ruk jati hun."

Abhijeet, "Tum aj ghar ghar chali jao, kal Daya ko hosh ajayega to tum uske pas ruk jana use tumhari zaroorat hogi. Aur abhi jake so jana. Tumhe rest karna chahiye."

Shreya, Acha bhaiya ap bhi kuch cafeteria se kha lijiyega mai Tarika bhabi ke sath ghar chali jaungi."

 **Sorry for the late update. I know it was a boring chapter. Will continue with Dareya's flashback from next update. Sorry if there are any mistakes in medical facts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This time I am here early as per promise :) thank you for the reviews.**

 **Guest- Dear I am writing a practical story so that's not possible. I am sorry.**

 **Enjoy,**

Shreya sat with Tarika in the car and they headed towards their destination.

 **Flashback**

The next day in college Daya saw Shreya sitting with her friend on the stairs,

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Kaisi hain ap?"

"Mai theek hun."

"Mai kuch kaam se library se aa raha tha to is bahane ap se mulaqaat hogayi."

Shreya's friend introduced herself,

"Hey, I am Eshana, lekin ap mujhe Esha bol sakte hain."

"Hi Esha, mai Daya hun, mai yahan kar raha hun."

"Esha, chalo hume class ke liye der ho rahi hai."

Shreya went away.

"Chalein phir okay Daya it was nice meeting you. Take care."

Eshana followed after her and they were walking in the corridor.

"Tumhe kya zaroorat thi uske sath free hone ki? Tumhe samjh nhi araha tha mai usse baat karne mai bilkul interested nhi thi."

"Kyun interested nhi ho? Kya banda hai wo Shreya, he is so cool and confident, I still don't get why aren't you interested?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah"

"Whatever Esha, abhi to hume class ke liye jana hai."

"Fine, whatever."

The same day, Shreya and Esha were sitting on the bench watching the basketball match.

Shreya, "Ye to kitna acha khel raha hai."

Esha, "Haan zabardast hai wo."

And then Esha nudged her friend, "Are wo dekho kon araha hai, Oh my God he is so cute and awesome. Mai to uski aashiq ho rahi hun."

"Okay chup hojao wo yahin araha hai." And then Shreya busied herself in some book.

Esha, "Hi Daya, kaise ho tum?"

"I am good, kaise hain ap?"

"Ap yahan basketball dekhne aye hain?"

"Um..nahi mai sirf gym mai thori exercise aur swimming ke liye aya tha. Kaisi hain ap Shreya?"

She looked up from her book, "Bilkul theek"

Esha, "Ap baithen."

"Nahi actually, I have a class to mai chalta hun apna khyal rakhiyega, phir mulaqaat hogi."

When Daya went away,

Esha, "He is so cute."

Shreya stabbed her with the pen playfully on her arm, "Stop it."

Shreya came out of the memories on Tarika's loud call.

Tarika, "Tum theek ho?"

Shreya, "Han…han mai to theek hun mujhe kya hona hai."

Tarika pressed her shoulder softly, "Shreya sambhalo apne apko, tum is tarah toot jaogi to Daya ka kya hoga. Hmm. Aur ye lo maine khana extra bana liya, tum stress mat lena aur bhooke pait mat sona, ok?"

Shreya, "Thanks yaar."

"Yaar bhi bol rahi ho aur thanks bhi. Chalo ab jaa kar araam karo."

 **I know it's a short chapter but I could only manage this much. Will surely update again soon. Don't forget to share your thoughts :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya, I am back :D Thank you very much for your reviews.**

 **Let's head to the story,**

Shreya pushed the door after opening the lock and after entering inside she sat on the sofa feeling exhausted. Her mind drifted back to those days…

 **Flashback**

Shreya was sitting on the bench with the pen inside her mouth wondering how to solve the question. Daya was passing by and saw her and came near her,

"Hi Shreya."

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Good. How are you?"

"Fine. Kya parh rahi ho?"

"Um..structure designing ka ek project hai uspe kaam kar rahi hun. I don't know." She flipped the pages frustratingly.

"Ap ke expressions se lag raha hai ke kahin phans gayi hain ap. Are you having trouble in something?"

"Yeah."

He studied the diagram, "Ye, ye beam apko tang kar rahi hai?

She nodded in approval.

"Iska load ap nikal chuki hain, length aur depth apke paas hai, basically apko ye equation integrate karni hai. Iska bhi asaan sa tareeka mai apko batata hun. he wrote on the book and gave back to her.

"Haina asaan method?"

After examining it, "Actually, apka method kafi asaan hai. Thank you for helping."

"Your welcome. Anytime. Um…ek restruant khula hai college ke paas, it has very good coffee jo mai apse us din pooch raha tha. Agar apke paas time hai to let's drink cappuccino?"

"Nahi…um…abhi mai busy hun. I am really sorry."

"It's okay. Ap apna kaam karen mai chalta hun."

Later when Shreya and Eshana were sitting on the table having lunch,

"Yaar usne tumhe project mai help ki to tum uske saath coffee bhi nhi pee sakti."

"I know. Mujhe uski offer qabool kar leni chahiye thi usme itni big deal kyat hi, usko mera reaction bohot bura laga hoga right? Kafi badtameezi hogayi mujhse."

"Badtameezi, are you serious? Badtameezi Shreya? Usne sirf coffee peene ko kaha tha. He wasn't telling you to climb MountEverest. Usne khali coffee peeni thi. Common."

"I know, ab tum mujhe is tarah daanto to nhi waise hi mai bohot sharminda hun. Mujhe chale jana chahiye tha usne meri help ki thi."

"Agar wo mujhe invite karta I would have definitely said yes. Acha khaasa banda hai yaar, tum inkaar kyun kar rahi ho?"

"It's not about acha khasa banda, the guy helped me to mujhe usko as a gesture of thankfulness haan keh dena chahiye tha…but…nahi hua."

"Help…help…help…pagal larki wo tum par fida hai common, and you are not even interested."

"Fine Esha, I get your point, mujhe use haan kardeni chahiye thi."

"Khair ab kuch ho nhi sakta it's okay."

Shreya came out of the past as her eyelids felt heavy and she dozed off on the sofa only.

 **I think the pace of story is slow. What do you think guys? Give your suggestion please.**


End file.
